


Recon

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: AmeriPan Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spy, Honda Kiku - Freeform, Kiku Honda - Freeform, M/M, ameripan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku checked his watch. Thirty-five minutes was pushing it, even for Alfred. Back to the binoculars.</p><p>The outpost was in the middle of nowhere. Despite the danger, Kiku couldn’t help put appreciate the majestic, ragged peaks of the mountain. He didn’t even mind the light snow that fell from the sky; it only made surveillance easier, and everything was beautiful.</p><p>Forty minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aph-mio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aph-mio).



Kiku checked his watch. Thirty-five minutes was pushing it, even for Alfred. Back to the binoculars.

The outpost was in the middle of nowhere. Despite the danger, Kiku couldn’t help put appreciate the majestic, ragged peaks of the mountain. He didn’t even mind the light snow that fell from the sky; it only made surveillance easier, and everything was beautiful.

Forty minutes. Kiku drummed a rhythm against binoculars with his fingers. He pulled his hat lower, wondering if any of the scouts could see his black hair. Alfred had bought him a white beanie; while Fiji beaches were beautiful, at night, Kiku’s hair was like a black hole on the sand.

Forty-five. Kiku moved to the sniper, peering through the scope. Alfred was the gun man, Kiku was usually the one inside. However, Alfred had insisted with his usual zeal that he could “totally take this one.”      

Fifty minutes, and Kiku had finished tapping out the song. For being one of the best, Alfred sure could be stupid sometimes. Kiku slipped over the edge of the hill where he was stationed, moving quickly.

The building was a huge, industrious blight on the pristine mountain. Smoke curled from its chimneys, and the different wings and halls had spread from the original foundation like a cancer. Huts from the local people were scattered around the edge of the building. Kiku could hear the sound of a crying baby as he followed Alfred’s tracks in the snow through the village.

Where—oh, Alfred had kicked in the door. Kiku sighed and moved toward the doorway, hand hovering over his gun. He paused, listening for footsteps before slowly entering the building.

After waiting for his eyes to adjust, Kiku continued on, drowned out from the hum of distant machinery. The walls sounded like they were breathing. As Kiku moved deeper into the structure.

Kiku tapped against his gun holster, wondering when—not if—he would run across a guard. Wouldn’t even hear them coming.

And then the weight lifted off of Kiku’s shoulders.

“Alfred—“

Alfred whipped around, gun aimed at Kiku’s head with one hand. There was a second of painful silence and then Alfred lowered the gun, heaving a huge sigh.

“Jesus H. Christ, Kiku, you’re lucky I didn’t blow your kneecaps out!” He laughed quietly, moving closer so that they could hear one another. “Dunno’ what time it is, but I got lost back there. Ran into this chick—She kicked my ass!”

Kiku’s eyes flicked down to Alfred’s other hand.

The blond nudged Kiku with his shoulder. “I’ll be fine, ‘kay? Now that you’re here—you know the way to this place, right?”

“You were the one who insisted to go in,” Kiku breathed, eyes still fixed on Alfred’s hand. They had both learned how to shoot with either hand, but still, whoever this woman was had seriously hindered things. “What did she even do?”

“Ask her your—“

Alfred was hauled backwards through the air, landing on his back and letting out a sharp cough. A woman stood in front Kiku, cracking her knuckles and grinning wolfishly. Her long hair was tied back, and she was dressed in one of the military uniforms.

“ _So_ you’re _the other half of the infamous duo. Kiku Honda. Hopefully you’re a little more interesting then Jones over there_.” She cracked her neck.

Kiku whipped out his gun and pointed it at the soldier, observing her coldly.

“ _He doesn’t understand English_ ,” Alfred wheezed, finally regaining his breath and standing upright. “There’s only one of her around, I think. Just—“

A blur barreled from around the corner and slammed into Alfred, knocking him back onto the floor. The woman kicked upwards, slamming her boot into Kiku’s wrists. He dropped the gun, retreated a few yards, flexing his hands.

The woman continued to blabber in her language, advancing and forcing Kiku away from Alfred. The other guard—Kiku could see his pale hair even in the gloom—had pinned Alfred down, bending the wounded hand and making Alfred yell in pain and frustration.

Kiku focused back on the woman—she was huge. So, Kiku charged her, kicking her right in between the legs. She let out a shrill yell, falling over and cradling herself. Kiku ran by her before she had time to recover, grabbing his gun.

The guard pinning down Alfred glared at Kiku, eyes flicking between him and the gun. Slowly, ever so slowly, he stood, hands in the air.

Alfred stood, cradling his hand. Then, he stepped toward the guard and slammed his elbow into the man’s face, sending him spinning. Alfred turned to Kiku and gave him the biggest smile Kiku had ever seen.

“Kiku, that was fuckin’ awesome.”

Kiku was too busy controlling the grin spreading across his face; he didn’t even hear the woman cock her own gun.


	2. One

These things weren’t supposed to be painfully boring. Alfred sighed, swirling the champagne in his glass. It was pretty all right—everything was gold and red, and the food was awesome. Then again, he was in Japan, so everyone was formal as _fuck_.

He had attracted strange looks, but Alfred was used to brushing those off. By an hour into the event, hardly anyone noticed him. Except for that one guy in the corner. Alfred caught his eye and grinned.

Alfred was pretty sure his contact wasn’t going to show up. It was a long way from Tokyo to the ass end of Japan, and she had warned Alfred she probably wasn’t going to make it. Still, he had expected something from this night.

Alfred was never much good at keeping quite. In school, he had once taken this writing class lecture thing. Half the time, he sat around and listened to the professor drone on about structure and bla. It drove him nuts, so he had set up a mass note-passing operation to pass the time. Phones were prohibited, but Alfred had figured out a way to ferry one note from one end of the lecture hall to the other.

Seriously, who was that one guy in the corner?

Alfred finished his champagne and waltzed over to the man, skillfully dodging the couples dancing stiffly to the music. The man ignored Alfred, eyes fixed on one of the only graceful dancers in the room. He took a seat, leaning back.

“Noticed you noticing me,” Alfred said softly, raising an eyebrow and trying to catch the man’s eye. “If you don’t mind me asking, you wouldn’t happen to know when the next flight to Nagoya leaves, would you?”

“Your code is as good as your Japanese,” the man responded, gracing Alfred with a passive, apathetic look.

Alfred whistled. “Easy, there. I’m just here to dance! Name’s Alfred F. Jones, maybe you’ve heard of me? The incident in Egypt, that whole mess down in South Africa, the works.”

The man didn’t respond, still watching the couple dance. He tapped the rhythm of the song against his leg, and was otherwise perfectly still. The gloves looked expensive, but they were probably to hide the bruised knuckles and callouses.

“Honda.”

Another whistle. “Nice to meet ya’. Not many people have gotten close to Tino, I’m a big fan. I didn’t picture you quite so—“

Finally, eye contact. Alfred had Kiku’s full attention, his fingers having stilled. The song ended, and there was polite applause from the other party members. Alfred adjusted his glasses, staring right back at Kiku.

“So dignified,” Alfred finished.

That had more effect than anything else Alfred could had said. Kiku looked away, back at the dance floor. What was this guy even doing here? Last Alfred had heard, Kiku and the Finnish dude were holed up somewhere in Russia. And, anyways, low profile meeting places like this ball weren't exactly Kiku’s venue.

Alfred lived at parties and brothels, while Kiku traversed endless skyscrapers.

Fuck this noise.

Alfred stood, offering his hand to Kiku. The whole party stilled, watching the scene.

“Want to dance?”

Kiku hardly glanced around. Alfred knew he had made a mistake when Kiku grasped his whole lower arm instead of just Alfred’ hand. The significantly smaller man pulled Alfred down as he stood, neatly flipping Alfred over his hip.

Alfred landed on his back, winded. Kiku stood over him, face passive as ever. After a moment, Kiku smiled politely at the other guests and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Based off of[ameriipan](http://ameriipan.tumblr.com/)** : imagine alfred being totally flirty with kiku at a gala or something and asks for a dance and when he holds his hand out, kiku takes it, and gracefully slAMS HIM TO THE FLOOR and walks away

**Author's Note:**

>  **From aph-mio:** *creeps into your inbox* *whispers* Hello friend owo Ameripan and the recon AU if you want to *creeps out of your inbox* *crawls away*


End file.
